


Vibrant Shades

by BarPurple



Category: Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Fluff, pre-rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle wasn't sure about Ariel's idea to get help them become more accepted in the close knit community of Storybrooke.





	Vibrant Shades

Belle parked the car and took a deep breath. What colour was that sign? Pink? Purple? Purpley-pinkish?

Ariel unhooked her seatbelt and bounced like an excited puppy; “It’s going to be so much fun.”

Belle gave Ariel a nervous grin; “Yeah, of course it is.”

Ariel patted her hand; “Come on Belle. We’ll always be the new girls if we don’t try to join in with things.”

They had both studied in Boston and had shared a house for much of that time. After college Belle had secure the role of librarian in Storybrooke. It was a dream come true for her. Ariel had been less sure what she wanted to do with her business degree. When Belle had shown her the images on Google of Storybrooke she’d decided to apply for a few positions in the town. She’d gotten the job as PA to the Mayor, and the two friends had packed up and moved to Maine.

Almost six months later they were still very much the newcomers. The townsfolk were polite, but neither Belle, nor Ariel had really made any friends. They had tried the Rabbit Hole once, but after spending an hour being hit on by a couple of sleezebags they had sworn never again. Ariel had decided that they needed to get out more and interact, so she’d signed them both up for this dance class.

“Come Belle. At least try one lesson?”

Belle looked at the strange coloured sign declaring this building as Morrison’s Dance School. Nothing ventured nothing gained.

“Okay, come on then.”

As they crossed the carpark towards the building Ariel took Belle’s arm and said; “Now remember, these men are going to be smartly dressed and be able to move with flair and style. So, no falling in love.”

Belle laughed; “Ah, yes because Disney princesses, such as ourselves, are frequently swept off their feet by a man who can dance.”

Considering their names, it had taken their college friends quite a while to start calling them princesses. It had become a running joke between them now. Ariel believed in love at first sight, but for Belle the concept was more complicated than eyes meeting across a crowded room. Love for her was layered. Ariel called her approach Belle’s Onion Theory, which possibly proved that they spent too much time watching the Shrek films.

When they went inside Belle wondered if she should have put more effort into getting Ariel to try the pub again. The pinky-purpleish colour scheme of the sign was repeated in the décor. Not in an over-the-top way, but enough that Belle was distracted trying to remember what that colour was called. Ariel had to nudge her to sign-in. Belle found the paper ledger charming and as usual for her the presence of a solid paper book soothed some of her nerves.

As they moved into the main hall, Belle noticed several faces that she recognized; Mr Geppetto from the hardware store, Ruby Lucas from Granny’s Diner, Ashley Jones from the daycare centre, Mr Gold who own the pawnshop, and others that she only really knew by sight. While it was normal to see Mr Gold in a smart suit, it was a little odd to see the other men, who normally wore jeans and plaid shirts, dressed in their Sunday best.

“I feel like we should have dressed up a bit more.”

Ariel’s comment turned Belle’s attention to the women in the room. There were a variety of flared knee-length skirts, light fabrics in solid colours or patterns. They weren’t letting the side down, but Belle did notice that her heels were higher than most of the women’s there.

“We’re fine. Wondering if I should have worn different shoes though.”

Ariel snorted; “You can run and climb ladders in those things, dancing should be easy.”

Before Belle could reply a voice from the stage at the far side of the room spoke.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Morrison’s Dance School. I’m your teacher this evening Meredith Morrison. Ladies line up on the left please, gentlemen to the right.”

Belle experienced a sudden visceral memory of school gym class. She had always been picked last for team sports because she was bookish and a bit odd. She had a sudden urge to bolt from the room. This was ridiculous, she wasn’t a little kid anymore, she could do this. In the midst of her panic, Belle had missed the teacher stepping down from the stage and walking towards one of the men.

“Mr Fisher, would you help me with a demonstration of the waltz?”

Mr Fisher looked like a deer in the headlights; “I, erm, this is my first time here.”

Meredith offered him her hand; “Don’t worry Mr Fisher. In the eighteenth-century dance masters opposed the waltz because it was so simple to learn.”

Looking a little reassured Mr Fisher took Meredith’s hand and followed her onto the dancefloor. Belle watched carefully as she showed them how to position their hands.

“The basic pattern of this dance is step, step, close. That’s it, Mr Fisher, and again.”

He stumbled at her praise, but quickly found his steps again. As Meredith led him around the floor she continued speaking.

“Based on an Austrian peasant dance the waltz was considered scandalous and vulgar. The close hold and intertwined limbs, as well as the twirling were thought best kept for the lower classes, and not the sort of thing respectable folk should take part in. Needless to say, the moral outrage actually increased the popularity and the waltz became a classic dance.”

Meredith brought them to a halt in the middle of the floor; “Well done. If everyone would partner up, we’ll start the music.”

Her nerves came back at this point, as the other ladies moved towards the men, Belle found herself hanging back a little. Ariel had found a partner and was practicing the steps. Belle lowered her eyes, this was worse than gym class. A pair of smart black shoes came into her line of sight and she looked up. Mr Gold was standing before her, a shy smile on his lips.

“Would you care to dance, Miss French?”

Belle took a deep breath and took his hand; “I liked that Mr Gold.”

Concentrating on not stepping on his toes took her mind off placing her hands on him. His touch on her waist was featherlight as they slowly went through the step, step, close. Belle went the wrong way and landed on Mr Gold’s toe.

“I’m sorry.”

“Tis no matter.”

The little smile on his face reassured her that she hadn’t hurt him, but Belle was still ready to bow out and watch from the edges of the room.

Until the music started.

Mr Gold grinned at her and suddenly they were whirling around the floor. Belle wasn’t sure that her feet were moving the right way, but it didn’t matter. The music was fizzing through her veins, the movement was making her feel free. This was amazing.

 

Frank hurried into the dance school and caught Meredith’s eye. She wove her way through the students and gave him a hug. With ease of long practise they slipped into a dance stance and began gently moving to the music.

“Sorry I’m late love, bit of a spill at the bakery.”

“Let me guess, Astrid?”

“Yep, but clumsy, but she’s a great baker.”

The sudden oohs and aahs from the students made them look from each other to the dancefloor. Most pairs had come to a halt, stepping back to give Mr Gold and his partner room to spin and twirl. Frank frowned as he tried to place the lady.

“Is that the new librarian?”

Meredith nodded; “Belle French.”

Mr Gold and Miss French might have started out waltzing but they were following their own music now. Both wore a wide-eyed look of amazement that Frank recognized. He hugged Meredith into his side; “They’ve found magenta.”

Gold dipped Belle and the pair of them wobbled over. Meredith clapped her hands to halt the music and whispered to Frank; “At least neither of them jumped off the stage.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and hurried over to help get the giggling students from the floor.

 

Ariel had to jog to keep up with Belle as they headed back to the car after class. It wasn’t that Belle was in a hurry to leave, she was just so bouncy that she was moving quickly. At the car Ariel poked a playful finger at her.

“I suspect you did not heed my advice. You’ve been swept off your feet.”

Belle twirled around, her arms outstretched and her hair flying wild; “Yes, by dance!”

She stopped and gave a shy little wave to someone else leaving the dance school. Belle’s eyes were fixed on Mr Gold as he returned her wave and headed to his car. Ariel cocked her head and hummed. She wasn’t going to say anything yet, but from the looks of things dance wasn’t the only thing that Belle had found a liking for tonight.


End file.
